William's Not a Girl
by JustGrace13
Summary: Ulrich decides it's time to try something different. UlrichxWilliam


I feel I should say this now before everyone comes and chases me with pitchforks: I am not now, nor have I ever been a UlrichxWilliam supporter. I am a total UxY fan but I got this little idea after hearing a guy complain about his girlfriend and then it just wouldn't quit bugging me until I wrote it. So, if you like this couple, I hope you enjoy and if you don't, …enjoy it anyway.

William's Not A Girl

Whack! Ulrich's eyes flew open and he looked around wildly trying to find what had hit him. He let out of sigh of relief when he saw the sleeping figure beside him. Timidly, he reached out to touch the messy black hair barely poking out from beneath the sheets. The figure shifted around and then wrapped its arm around Ulrich's waist. Ulrich smiled. He thought about waking the sleeping person beside him but decided against it. He wanted to think about how it had happened last night. He closed his eyes and all the memories came flooding back.

Two weeks ago with Sissi

"_Ulrich! Hurry up! The mall's gonna close soon!" Sissi's shrill voice echoed in his ear. Ulrich continued to tie his trademark sneakers. "Ulrich!" She shrieked again. For a brief moment Ulrich imagined what it would be like to rip out her vocal chords and feed them to Kiwi. That dumb dog would eat anything. He continued to imagine horrible ways of shutting Sissi up when his thoughts were interrupted once more. "Can't you tie those stupid shoes any faster?" Ulrich's eye twitched. He couldn't put up with her whining any longer. "Dang it, Sissi! Stop being such a girl!" He snarled and then stormed out of the room, slamming the door behind him. Sissi just stood there watching in shock. _

Ulrich chuckled. They had only been going out for what? Two weeks? He had just snapped. She was always wanting to go to the mall, some party, or a new fancy restaurant or club. He was supposed to be her boyfriend not her private chauffer. At least she had lasted longer than Emily. His ears began to ache at even the memory of her.

One week ago with Emily

"_And then Kasandra was like, if you don't stop talking about me you're like, so totally gonna get your butt kicked! And then, Taylor was all, shut up! So Casey was crying and then…" Ulrich had begun to tune Emily out when she got like this. Sure her little bits of gossip had been an interesting attempt at trying to get a conversation going at first but now she just wouldn't shut up. It was really getting on his nerves. "Ulrich? Are you listening?" Emily stuck her face right up to his. He pushed her back and nodded which caused her to start rambling again. "Hannah was cussing at Sara 'cause Sara was all up in her face. So Izzie…" Ulrich let out groan. He was so tired of hearing about the pointless arguments she and her friends were having. "And right when…" "Emily?" She turned her head in surprise. Ulrich never interrupted her. "Will you just shut up for two seconds? You're giving me a migraine." "But Ulrich, this is important!" She whined. Ulrich let out an exasperated groan. "You're such a girl!" He stood up and walked away from the bench they had been sitting on. Emily sighed. Then, she got out her cell phone called a friend. "Hey Shayna! Three-way Grace! You'll never guess what happened today!"_

Ulrich shook his head as if trying to shake away the memory. 'Why do girls have to be such… girls?' He thought to himself. Even Yumi, tough, tomboy, Yumi had let him down. He had been so sure he could count in her not to be the annoying, gossiping, girly-girl all his other girlfriends had been. If only she hadn't been so jealous it might have actually worked.

Yesterday with Yumi

"_I'm not blind. I saw the way you smiled at her." Yumi looked at Ulrich as if expecting him to deny it. "She was pretty" Ulrich replied with a shrug of his shoulders. Yumi raised an eyebrow. "Prettier than me?" "Maybe a little …" They had been sharing a sundae and Yumi nearly choked on a spoonful. "What? Ulrich, now that we're dating I'd prefer it if you didn't look at other girls like that." Ulrich groaned. "C'mon Yumi, don't be such girl" Yumi was shocked. "Well, if you have such a problem with girls maybe you should go ask William out." William had decided to come out a couple months ago and now he was pretty much shunned for it. Ulrich pretended to think about it. At least, Yumi thought he was pretending. "That's a good idea Yumi. Maybe I will" Yumi smiled "Very funny Ulrich. Well, I've got to go. See you later?" Ulrich waved a good-bye to her as she walked off. _

Ulrich smiled to himself. Poor Yumi had no idea he boyfriend was in another person's bed. He had invited William to come to a club with him after his date with Yumi and they both had a couple drinks too many. But, they had had fun last night and the only thing running through Ulrich's mind as he laid back down in his new lover's arms was how much William was not a girl.

Well? This is my first posted story so let me know what you think. Flames are totally ok but other reviews are even better. Let me know what you liked, didn't like, and think I could improve on. Remember, reviews make a happy author and a happy author makes more stories! Luna


End file.
